I'm Here For You (Even If You Don't Want Me To)
by Starcalista
Summary: Mikasa also had a special bond with Armin. One that is different to her bond with Eren and one that is different from the bond that Eren shares with Armin. (armikasa/arumika friendship fic with eremikarmin bond) [image and characters is not mine]


**Title:** I'm Here For You (Even If You Don't Want Me To)  
 **Author:** Starcalista  
 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Mikasa Ackerman + Armin Arlert (armikasa/arumika - more friendship than romance though)  
 **Prompt:** Strength and Intelligence + What Mikasa said in a manga chapter about the people she cares about has been decided years ago  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Word Count:** 620  
 **Summary:** Mikasa also had a special bond with Armin. One that is different to her bond with Eren and one that is different from the bond that Eren shares with Armin.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes** : Finally finished this. Inspired by a combination of the prompt strength and intelligence, the bond shared between Armin and Mikasa, and what Mikasa said in a manga chapter about the people she cares about and how the amount of people she can care about has been decided years ago and why she couldn't care about more people. This is also an introspection on the bond between the shinganshina trio.

* * *

x

* * *

Eren had been the one to connect them. Mikasa knew that before anything, Armin was Eren's friend and Eren was Armin's. The two of them had a connection like brothers more than Mikasa ever had with Eren, even though since she were considered their friend, they had always made sure to include her in whatever they do, either in dreaming about the outside world or even playing around, though she had spent most of the time being quite.

But Mikasa also had a special bond with Armin. One that is different to her bond with Eren and one that is different from the bond that Eren shares with Armin. It wasn't hard for Armin to become close to her. Armin is so perceptive that he would always understand her without words and she is grateful for that. He knew exactly when she wants company and when she doesn't. And when she was in one of her moods, it would be Armin to come find her. He doesn't say anything. He would just sit next to her and wait patiently for her to tell him her problems.

Sometimes, she wishes that she could do more for him other than just beating up his bullies. Armin deserves more, so much more.

So when he disappeared when his grandfather was sent to retake Wall Maria, she immediately searched for him, ignoring Eren's advice to leave him alone for the moment.

She finds him at the edge of the forest near there. Sitting below one of the large trees, his knees tucked under his arms and his face hidden within his arms.

She sits down on the other side of the tree, not bothering to greet him, just waiting for him to notice her. She thinks that a half an hour had gone by when he finally called her name in a hoarse voice.

She mumbles her acknowledgement, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, restraining the urge to hold him, afraid that he would bolt.

"Are we always going to lose the people we care about?"

Mikasa is a little bit surprised with his question. Usually, Armin already has all the answers. He does ask questions, that's what makes him so intelligent. But most of the time, he would arrive to his own conclusions, to his own answers a beat later. So if he asks her a question that means that he really wants to hear her opinion.

She thinks over her answer carefully, before voicing them out, not wanting to disappoint him, "I think…that as long as human lives - as long as humans continue to care for each other - I think that we always lose the people we care about. The world is a cruel place like that…though it is also beautiful,"

Silence reigned over them after what Mikasa said. Then in a small voice, Armin said, "I don't want to lose you, Mikasa. I don't want to lose you or Eren."

At that, Mikasa took hold of Armin's arms that was on his knees, moving to crouch in front of him.

Putting all her conviction into her voice, Mikasa tells him in a strong voice, "You will never lose me," she squeezes his arm, hoping that her strength would seep into him, "You will always have Eren and me. Always. We will never leave you. I promise."

She knows that promising something as impossible as that in a world where they live in was not what she should do. There is a very small chance she could even keep her promise now that they have even lost their home. But as long as she can get back her strong, intelligent Armin she would promise him the world.

* * *

x

* * *

Comments and Criticisms?


End file.
